La propuesta
by funnyanimegirl
Summary: En la vida siempre llegan los momentos de las proposiciones serias y, a Ichigo y Rukia, les ha llegado ese momento especial. One-shot con motivo del día del amor y la amistad… un poco retrasado.


**Disclaimer: Bleach y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Tite Kubo & Cía. La historia la hago sin fines lucrativos.**

**Nota Inicial:**

Antes de iniciar, quiero hacer saber que este one-shot es un regalo para una querida amiga, que sin importar la lejanía de nuestros países, cada vez hemos estrechado una liga sentimental de hermandad. Con motivo del pasado día de 'San Valentín', tuve el deseo de escribirle algo para ella.

Teo, si la vida me hubiera dado la oportunidad de tener una hermana (de entre mis hermanos, soy la única mujer y la más pequeña), me hubiera gustado que fueras tú. Aunque, de alguna manera, ese anhelo se ha cumplido.

¡Gracias por todo!

Ahora si, los dejo leer…

Simbología convencional:

**- **Diálogos.

"_Pensamientos" _

--

_**LA PROPUESTA**_

El escandaloso bullicio que había en el Instituto hostigaba su mente, ¿la causa?, simplemente porque las chicas regalaban chocolates a los hombres, y nunca faltaban las jóvenes que hicieran tremendo griterío sólo por entregar la golosina, o bien, las amigas de aquella chica que de alguna manera se le declaraba al muchacho por medio del obsequio. No es que le molestara o tuviera una clase de envidia, sólo pedía que fueran menos ruidosas. Pasando el último bocado de uno de sus regalos recibidos, terminó por bajar las escaleras que lo conducían al pasillo central del colegio, no iba solo, era acompañado por una menuda pelinegra que iba cargando un motón de papeles desordenados.

— Ichigo…

— La pregunta es…— la vio directo a los ojos— ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? — El joven Kurosaki por fin formuló el cuestionamiento.

— Yo… — Rukia no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar de labios del shinigami sustituto. Había pensando varias posibilidades, pero jamás esa que le presentaba.

Si bien era cierto que una pareja poco a poco demostraba la confianza y hasta cierto grado de apego, según ella, no era para que tan pronto hubiera una propuesta de esa índole, tomando en cuenta también, lo importante que esto influyera en un cambio de vida. Cambio de vida que sería radical.

— Siento que es algo muy precipitado…

— Te toca decidir a ti… Rukia… — seguía mirándola — creo que es…

— ¡No puedo creerlo!— Una tercera voz se hizo presente, inmiscuyéndose así, con el diálogo de la pareja.

Fue de esta manera que tanto Ichigo como Rukia, voltearon hacia el origen de esa voz, y no únicamente encontraron a la dueña, sino que también observaron a otra chica con anteojos boquiabierta por la gran sorpresa. A final de cuentas, no cualquiera escucha una propuesta de matrimonio. Chizuru había encontrado el chisme perfecto para entretenerse.

— Ichigo… — habló una pasmada Tatsuki, quien había sido la que inicialmente interrumpió a los shinigamis— no puedo creerlo— repitió— es increíble… — ¡Rukia sólo te regaló un chocolate y ya le estás pidiendo que se case contigo!

— ¡No! — El poseedor de cabellos naranjas se espantó terriblemente por la intromisión de las otras dos mujeres; ¡esto no podía sucederle a él!

— ¡Kurosaki! —Se escuchó una muy animada y perversa Chizuru — ¡Tú si que eres decidido!

— ¡Esperen un momento! — Expresó Ichigo — ¡Ustedes deben saber que…!

— ¡Esto es más que claro! — Interrumpió la deportista— ¡Ustedes se van a casar!

— Pero primero Kuchiki-san debe aceptar…— dijo la fan número uno de Inoue Orihime.

— ¡No! — Gritó el hombrecillo — no entienden… —desesperado — ¡diles algo Rukia!

La aludida continuaba toda silenciosa, necesitaba despejar algunas ideas.

— ¿Qué quieres que les diga? — Inquirió Rukia.

Esta intervención, lejos de ayudar, de ayudarlo, lo hundió más.

— ¡Esto deben saberlo todos! — Y sin más, jaló del brazo a la pobre Tatsuki que estaba más que dispuesta a reclamarle a Ichigo por no decirle sus planes.

— ¡Esperen! — Quiso alcanzarlas.

— ¡No te vayas Ichigo! —Exclamó la ojivioleta.

— ¡¿Qué no me vaya?! ¿Te das cuenta del escándalo que se armará?

— ¿Y? — Colocó sus manos en la cintura.

—'¿Y?' — La arremedó — ¡¿Es lo único que se te ocurre decir?!

Bufó la muchacha, de verdad que ahora no quería iniciar con otra tonta discusión.

— ¡A mí lo que sólo me importa es saber que pregunta debe hacerle Romeo a Julieta! — Recogió un par de hojas que había tirado — y a ti también debería importarte, ya que de eso depende tu calificación.

— ¡Eso ahora me vale mierda! – Chilló — ¡La puta novela que estamos escribiendo me va a joder el resto del curso! — Se jaló los cabellos — ¡Todos van a creer que realmente te propuse matrimonio!

Los jóvenes que estaban alrededor, miraban el berrinche del pelinaranja, se preguntaban que era lo que sucedía.

— ¿Qué más da? — Espetó la fémina ya fastidiada— que digan lo que quieran…

— Pero…— desolado— nadie creerá que esa pregunta la hice para que la escribieras en la novela…

—Ichigo… — resopló— varias veces has dicho que no te importa lo que digan los demás, pues bien, aplica la misma idea y asunto arreglado— le dio la espalda — después les aclararemos las cosas.

— Pero…

—Anda, apúrate… debemos mostrar el avance a la profesora de literatura —entregó a Ichigo el motón de papeles.

—¡Como tu reputación no te importa, es fácil para ti ignorar esto! — Vio la página que figuraba como portada y tenía el título: "La rareza de Romeo y Julieta".

— ¡Ya cállate!— Comenzó a caminar en un intento de ignorar a su compañero.

— ¡No me voy a callar!— Siguió a la mujer— ¡esto es una tragedia!— Dijo con una mezcla de enojo y miedo.

— Estás exagerado…— volteó a verlo— además, ¿de verdad sería una tragedia que me pidieras matrimonio?— La mirada inquisidora de la chica cimbró a todo el ser de Ichigo, la firmeza con la que hizo la pregunta no se perdió ningún segundo. ¿Por qué había pronunciado las palabras anteriores? ¿Acaso era una forma efímera de sacar a relucir sus deseos o simplemente quería amortiguar el escándalo del muchacho? — ¿Soy tan repugnante que no considerarías pedirme en matrimonio?— El semblante había cambiado, ahora, más que una persona exigente, aparentaba una chica suplicante por una respuesta.

Seguía preguntándose como es que esa mujer lograba cambiar de estado de ánimos en menos de un parpadeo, pero lo que en este momento lo tenía completamente pasmado eran las preguntas que escuchó. ¿Pedirla en matrimonio? ¿Él un hombre casado? ¿Rukia como su esposa? ¿Qué ella fuera repugnante?

"_¡No!"_

¿En qué momento comenzó a hiperventilar? No supo en que instante fue, pues no lograba asimilar la actitud de Rukia, una actitud que diferenciaba en demasía con la ya acostumbrada; algo que no esperaba, estaba viendo una carácter que ni en sueños hubiera visto.

— ¿Ichigo?— Acercó su rostro al del joven.

Tremendamente asustado y lo mostraba con una mueca que se resaltaba con unas cuantas gotas de sudor; ¿tenía que contestar?

— La idea… — no tenía el suficiente aire que le permitiera articular alguna palabra.

— ¿Si?

Si esa 'enana' quería intimidarlo, lo había conseguido.

— La idea… — metió oxígeno— no me es desagradable…— por fin habló el muchacho.

¿Escuchó bien? ¿A Ichigo no le desagradaba casarse con ella? Un ligero cosquilleo se acrecentaba en su estómago, una extraña sensación de nervios nacía dentro de ella; la tensión era inevitable, debía quitarse de encima ese problema que ella misma había originado.

Con sus miradas concentradas uno con el otro, la pelinegra tomó valor y dibujó una sonrisa sarcástica en su perfil.

¿Qué le sucedía a esta mujer?

— ¡Es broma! — Dio una ligera bofetada al chico de cabellos naranjas.

"_¡¿Qué?!"_

— ¡Desgraciada!— Exaltado.

— Y todo lo que quieras… — siguió caminado la shinigami, haciendo caso omiso al reclamo de joven Kurosaki.

Estaban llegando al final del pasillo y no lograba sacar esa inquietud que despertó con las palabras de Ichigo, ahora era ella la que estaba respirando agitadamente, pero con cierto disimulo, no permitiría sobajar su orgullo. Debía hacer algo con urgencia.

— No me has agradecido por el chocolate que te regalé… ni porque me esforcé en hacerlo… — ese fue su intento de aminorar aquella tensión; optó por no mirarlo— ya te comiste todos los chocolates que te regalaron, menos el mío…

Ninguna respuesta.

Llegaron a su destino.

Ichigo visiblemente aún molesto, dio dos golpecillos en la puerta del cubículo de la profesora de literatura.

Ella eligió olvidar ese 'pequeño incidente'.

— Preferí dejar el mejor chocolate al último… — con su acostumbrado ceño fruncido enfatizó sus palabras, el hombre hablaba seriamente.

Rukia abrió sus ojos llenos de sorpresa; claramente sintió como toda su sangre se alojó en sus mejillas; ¿ella era especial para Ichigo? Ansiaba por saber la respuesta, ¿pero cómo lo preguntaría? Casi con temor, observó al shinigami sustituto.

— ¡Es broma enana!— Comenzó a carcajearse. De alguna manera debía desquitarse.

— ¡Idiota!— Espetó furiosa mientras daba un fuerte porrazo en el abdomen masculino.

— Perra… — Pronunció todo quejumbroso por el golpe recibido.

_De broma en broma… la verdad se asoma…_

**FIN**

* * *

_**Notas de la autora: **_Si esto pasara en el manga... ¡QUIERO SER LA MADRINA!

¿Les gusto?

Deseo que si, y si no les gustó, manden piedras por correo exclusivamente a mí. Si le gustó, feliciten a mi querida Teo! :3

Los dejo en paz y se cuidan mucho.

P.D. antes de que me reclamen por mis otros fics… sólo les digo que ya los he retomado.

¡Antes de irme, les dejo un chiste muy al estilo ICHIRUKI!

_OoOoOoOoO_

_Caminado hacia la casa de los Kurosaki, Ichigo se percata de lo meditativa que se encuentra Rukia._

_—Estás muy silenciosa... —la mira de reojo —¿en qué piensas?_

_—Ayer estaba viendo la televisión y en un programa escuché que hay más de 800 millones de tipos de insectos— refirió la chica._

_—¿Y eso qué?— replicó con fastidio el ceñudo hombre._

_—Pues… es algo simple— lo ve directamente— me pregunto si te contaron a ti…_

_OoOoOoOoO_


End file.
